A Kiss Is All It Takes
by BeautyThatIsMcHaywardKlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are forced to kiss in the elevator. Is this their final kiss or is something going to happen between them?


A Kiss is All It Takes

Summary: Kurt and Blaine are forced to kiss in the elevator. Is this their final kiss or is something going to happen between them?

Blaine couldn't stop himself from staring at the sleeping form of Kurt who was curled up on the floor. He knew he was missing the Warbler's perform but something in the back of his mind told him it didn't matter. When he heard that Kurt was coming back to Ohio it made it so happy. He knew that Kurt had to go back to New York. He felt terrible for leaving Kurt to fend for himself in a big city.

He inched closer to the sleeping form he took off his warbler blazer and placed it over him. He moved him so he was laying his head on Blaine's legs. He knew somewhere that Sue was watching them but he didn't care for Sue. Sure Sue was trying to get them back together. She had an odd way of showing how much she cared for Kurt.

Blaine absentmindedly raked his fingers through the soft hair he heard Kurt sigh in content which caused him to smile.

"I love you" he whispered softly knowing that Sue could hear him. He was glad that Kurt was sleeping he didn't want to end up dying of embarrassment because of his words. He knew that Kurt wanted to move on and forget thinking it would be better for them both. He tried to force himself that Kurt was right but he couldn't. Him and Kurt belonged together. What he and Kurt were doing now it's just a phase and they will get back together

Kurt had stirred slightly he sat up and stretched he rubbed his eyes " Blaine.." He yawned a little bit. " You can take your turn now." He smiled some. He stared at the blazer that landed on his lap. " You're such a romantic Blaine." He giggled picking up the blazer holding it to his chest. He looked at Blaine who was looking as though he was deep in thought with himself.

"Blaine.." He whispered and tapped the other boy's shoulder. Blaine jumped and chuckled. "S-Sorry I must've been dazing out" Blaine stretched some. "You gave me your blazer?" Kurt asked him causing Blaine to blush a little. " Yeah..you looked uncomfortable sitting in the corner curled up so I let you lay on my lap..I hope that doesn't sounds weird." Blaine smiled shyly. Kurt shook his head and handed him the blazer back.

" It was nice of you. But..I heard what you said Blaine." He stared at his ex-fiance. Blaine looked around anywhere but Kurt but there wasn't much to look at.

"Y-You did" He muttered looking down at his lap. Kurt nodded and moved closer to Blaine. " Yes. You still love me. Even after I hurt you." He said softly. " Santana was right you don't deserve me." Blaine shot his head up.

"Kurt..since when have you ever listened to a word Santana says? She doesn't know a thing about you. You're one of the most kindest, beautiful and amazing person I have ever met. What Santana says shouldn't matter. She says things so she can prove a point to herself. " Blaine wanted to find that woman and yell at her for making Kurt doubt himself.

" Are you happy with David?" Kurt asked softly even though Blaine had said that he still loved him it doesn't mean he wanted to get back together with Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt he licked his lips. He shook his head. No he was not happy with David. He thought he was. He thought he finally found someone. But no he was still in love with Kurt. He didn't want his feelings for Kurt to end or get pushed away.

"No. I'm not." Blaine answered after a long pause. "He can never replace when you and I had." Blaine said softly Kurt bit his bottom lip. He felt Blaine move closer. "I missed you so much, I have missed your voice, your smell, the way you wake up every morning with your hair messy. The way you have to make your outfit match perfectly..just everything about you"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. He could feel Blaine's breath against his skin. He shuddered from the feeling he looked into those chocolate brown eyes. "Kiss me. I don't care if Sue is watching" Blaine didn't waste any time he moved closer and kissed him deeply, cupping the back of his neck as they kissed. He moaned clutching onto Kurt's back hair he heard Kurt moan. Blaine growled pulling Kurt onto his lap not breaking the kiss he continued to play with Kurt's tongue he felt Kurt's fingers run over his chest.

After a long heated kiss Kurt pulled away he heard the doors to the elevator open he didn't have the decency to get up he looked down at Blaine who looked flustered which left a smile on his face.

Maybe things will work out in the end.

-End-

Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
